Madan'Tul Rada
Madan'Tul Rada (sometimes spelled Madan'tul Rada or Madan tul'Rada) was a Lieutenant of the Malazan 14th Army. He was newly under the command of Captain Faradan Sort at the time of the Last Siege of Y'Ghatan in Seven Cities. Although she found his name a mouthful, Captain Sort (usually) appreciated his taciturn nature.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US HC p.251 In The Bonehunters After the Battle of Raraku, Leoman led the Army of the Apocalypse westward to Y'Ghatan and the 14th Army followed. During the worst of the firestorm at the Siege of Y'Ghatan, it looked like Madan'Tul Rada and the rest of the soldiers under Faradan Sort's command were going to be fatally overcome by fire. But first the lieutenant, and then the captain, saw the young mage Sinn "dancing, yet not burning" in the flames. The sight was so amazing, that Madan'Tul was prompted to ask, "How did she do that?"The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US HC p.251 Sort quickly directed Sinn to create a tunnel through the flames so that the Malazans could make their escape.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.320-321 Once the battle was over, Adjunct Tavore Paran and the rest of her officers prepared to move the army on, convinced that none of the missing could possibly have survived the holocaust. Faradan Sort remained behind without authorization, following Sinn to the still smoldering ruin of Y'Ghatan to see if they could find any survivors among the soldiers feared lost.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US HC p.295-296 Madan'Tul Rada was subsequently promoted to captain,The Bonehunters, Chapter 16, US HC p.516 presumably triggered by Sort's seeming desertion. In Reaper's Gale Madan'Tul Rada was again Faradan Sort's lieutenant (after his brief promotion to captain in Seven Cities).The Bonehunters, Chapter 16, US HC p.516Reaper's Gale, Dramatis Personae It was Throatslitter's opinion that the lieutenant was one of several officers who should be promoted to the rank of Fist by Adjunct Tavore in place of Fists like Blistig.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 14, US TPB p.408 In Dust of Dreams Madan's arrival at an overpriced, upscale tavern in Letheras was noticed by Fist Keneb, who pointed him out to Fist Blistig. Since this particular drinking establishment was not of the sort to attract the custom of any Malazan soldiers below the rank of captain, it had become the 'officer's tavern', attracting the Fists, especially, of the Bonehunters - thus Madan would almost certainly have to have been of the rank of captain, or above.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 3, US HC p.104-105 Trivia Madan'Tul Rada receives three different spellings of his name across the three novels in which he appears. In all of his appearances in the text of The Bonehunters the letter "T" is capitalised in his name (i.e., Madan'Tul Rada). In Reapers's Gale, he appears in the Dramatis Personae with a lower case "t" (i.e., Madan'tul Rada) and in his single appearance in the text as the even more different "Madan tul'Rada". In Dust of Dreams, he is simply referred to as Madan. Notes and references Category:Males Category:Soldiers Category:Bonehunters Category:Lieutenants